Dusk
by Meeca
Summary: Dark times have come for Szayel, a young clan member in Soul Society when he thrusts himself into the real world and gets involved with vampires and death gods. Crossover Bleach/Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Twilight.

PROLOGUE

A single snowflake landed on his weapon. It glimmered in the night as the moonlight reflected off it's silver blade. The sword grew slightly longer and white as the man walked outside the building. Behind him, a blue light shimmered and disappeared as two slender women disappeared. It was a bitterly cold and dark night. At this normally silent time, citizens of this town were rushing about with their armor brandishing a variety of lethal weapons. A man in the panicking crowd suddenly fell, and even with the screams and battle cries, the whole area seemed silenced as the sky was enveloped with a green haze. Meteors surrounded by what seemed like green fire fell from the sky. The man looked up at the scene of chaos with despair.

The man looked up at the scene of chaos with despair. His face changed to determination and he looked to the roof of the building in front of him. The wind grew strong for a moment as the man began his first steps down the flight of stairs in front of him. The wind grew strong for a moment as the man began his first step down the flight of stairs in front of him. The air around grew colder and the snow began to fall harder. Heads looked up from the crowd at the man and a spark of hope started through the crowd.

"Rise from the sun and obliterate, Hikari."

CHAPTER 1

"After 3 more years, you may join the ranks and help in the quest against the hollow."

Szayel stared straight at his instructor with contempt. He'd been told so many times by him that he was not yet old enough, but he wanted to be. The young man had heard rumors of a boy even younger than he that made it into the ranks of the thirteen protection squads that were said to have the most powerful warriors in all of soul society.

He doubted that.

Still though, his instructor refused to allow him to join out of mere of mere tradition and on top of that, concern.

"Why don't we let the public know that our clan wields soul slayers?" Szayel asked.

His disbelief was not shared among his clan members. Whenever the boy tried to convince his peers, they looked uneasily and quickly changed the subject as Szayel was trying to do now. He was sick of the repetitive lectures given to him concerning his desire to fight against the hollow.

"It is forbidden. Our clan may be open among the public, but our methods and customs are a hidden secret kept only among our people. If the thirteen protection squads were to find out about our secrets, we would immediately be obliterated. Their politics are not as liberal as ours."

Instructor Akio Hisao was a very old man. He was considered no longer of a proper age to be a warrior, and so he was retired from the front lines and set as an instructor and idol to the younger potentials.

"If we were to prove our loyalty and strength, then wouldn't they accept us?" he complained.

Szayel Kazuki was a stubborn young man. However, he was very bright. Being able to master nearly everything brought to him by his instructor, he was renowned for potentially being the clan's next most powerful combatant.

"Have you not heard of the ryoka that entered soul society to save a nobleman's sister from being put to death? He is now a substitute shinigami, but in order to become one, he brought chaos and war with him to merely save this one girl that supplied him with his power and helped him destroy hollow. If the thirteen protection squads tried to find and obliterate this young ryoka with power not properly given to him, what do you think they would do if a whole clan had powers they did not know of?"

Szayel frowned. He wished to be part of more than just his clan – significant as they may be; they were but a small group of people in contrast to whole dimensions full of life. He wanted to know what it was like to breathe the air outside this area which he'd never left, or how different it was in the so-called 'Real World'. It didn't seem fair to him that he had to wait until he was of age and a fighter for his clan before he could experience such things.

"Although our clan wields soul slayers, we are not a strong kind. It takes several of us just to take down a single hollow. We would be no match against the whole of the thirteen protection squads. It is for your safety that we prohibit you from entering any true combat"

Szayel would have argued more, but he felt that there was no more use in it today. He grudgingly returned to his quarters feeling unaccomplished.

Szayel looked at his reflection in the bowl of water he used to wash his face. His intense green eyes stared straight back at him from under his black spiky hair. He found it ironic that he lived by himself in his own quarters, yet he was not allowed to venture even with the watchful eye of his fellow clansmen. However, he knew that he would go there. The boy was no longer as young as everyone believed – he was becoming a man. And he was sick of seeing the same tiny huts for years on end, and smelling the sickening aroma of fish drying in the sun's heat every season including winter.

His mind was already made a year ago from this very day. Today was the celebration of the water spirit and the people's thanks for giving them fish. The clan did not actually believe in these spirits, however. It was nothing but a façade to cover any suspicions concerning the clan's activities. This made them seem very primitive and too dim to be up to anything. It was this one day that all clansmen were to hide their soul slayers and roamers and hunters from the area would come and celebrate with this clan by eating a variety of fish and sending out little boats along the river with donations to the river spirit. At night, when the area was crowded and people were entering and exiting constantly that he would leave the village and start on his exploration for a way to the Real World.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or twilight.

CHAPTER 2

It was already past sunset when Szayel snuck out of his village, it was almost too easy. He had practiced shunpo with his peers, far surpassing their struggles. Nobody had noticed his disappearance since everyone was busy with the festivities. However, he was only on the outskirts of all the activity, so he stuck to the dense forestry around as opposed to the path.

He followed the direction of the river's flow, and he saw that the people had already begun releasing the tiny boats containing bits of food as their sacrifice towards the river spirit. His stomach rumbled, as he had no time to eat and had forgotten to pack any food. All he had brought with him was his soul slayer, and a picture of his parents that he never met. He had to pack light in order to sneak out without being noticed. Being raised with the clansmen, he grew up with the knowledge that the river spirit was only a façade meant to eliminate suspicion and seem welcoming and open towards everyone on the day of the festival.

He grabbed one of the boats that landed on the shoreline and scarfed down a couple of rice balls that he found on it. He then quickly disappeared back into the shadows of the forest as he heard voices nearby. He speedily rushed farther away from the only home he ever knew, planning to meet up with one of the outsiders that he made friends with.

Daichi was the only friend that Szayel had ever made, and to him he confined his secrets and his conflicts. He was not part of the clan, and was actually a nobleman's son from a nearby village. He knew of the clan's secrets, but he did not spill a single word of it to anyone. That is why Szayel trusted him, and planned to take off with him to the Real World.

"Szayel?" he heard a whispered voice. He tensed, and drew his sword prepared to come over any obstacle in his way.

"Szayel, it's me – Daichi" the voice whispered again.

"Come out where I can see you, hollow. I've heard of your kind and the types of abilities you have. There is no tricking me with your voice manipulations."

A boy jumped out of a tree and Szayel rushed and almost sliced right into him. However, he stopped just before when he heard the terrified shout of the boy when he covered his head in a pathetic attempt to defend himself.  
"Daichi?" Szayel said in surprise.

"That's what I just said twice now! Don't wave that thing around! Put it away!"

He sheathed his sword and Daichi stood up and dusted himself off. Szayel gave him a questioning look.

"I couldn't meet you where we originally intended to. My father sent guards to come after me after I disappeared, and I knew you were going to follow the river so I decided to wait here."

Szayel merely nodded and they proceeded down the river trying to keep as quiet as possible. Daichi was quite skilled himself when it came to combat. However, he did not wield a soul slayer and he was not keen on fighting at all. However, when the time called for it, Daichi was a great fighter.

Soon they were far away enough that the music from the festival was barely audible, and there was so little light they could barely see the ground beneath them. The only way they were able to see was by the moon and it's reflection off the water in the river.

Szayel heard twigs snap behind him and a loud yelp as Daichi tripped on a thick vine on the ground. He tensed as he sensed the spiritual force of several men approaching from behind. He drew his sword preparing for a fight when a dozen men fazed in after a speedy shunpo. These men were no pushovers.

"Master Daichi, we have come to escort you back to your father." a tall man said.

"Back off, we're not going anywhere" Szayel raised his sword, prepared to fight.

"Szayel, you can't handle them. These are guards that have had years of training – you'll never make it out of here without a bad injury."

"I don't care! You're coming with me. We planned to share this dream together, remember?"

Szayel rushed forward and swung his soul slayer. The men jumped back and spread themselves. Daichi got up and drew his sword and rushed at the nearest man, but he was too fast. He swung around and knocked Daichi's sword out of his hands. Defenseless, Daichi had no choice but to surrender himself. However, Szayel was not so easy a target. He jumped off the nearest tree and attacked relentlessly, giving them an equally hard time. However, there were too many for him to handle and they started to drag Daichi off. Szayel sped towards them trying to dismember some of them when Daichi's voice rang with fear throughout the forest:

"Szayel, RUN!"


End file.
